coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TheCW 2018
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Rita Sullivan.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jtomlin1uk (talk) 16:04, May 19, 2014 (UTC) New episodes Could I ask you not to create new episode pages for the site? David and I have established a rota for these pages between us. Thank you.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 11:57, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Amy Kelly Sorry, but the page you have created for Amy Kelly is not up to standard. There are several thousand pages about actors on this site which give you a template of the sort of information we are looking for. I've just googled her name and come across lots of entries about the actress and I'm sure there is some useful information in there. What is her date of birth, where did she train? what else has she appeared in? When did she did begin working on the street? Do you really think the uncategorised page you have created is of a good enough standard as it is? Please make the changes I suggest or I will have no option but to delete it.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 16:20, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :Right, I see that you attempted to improve the page and thank you for that. I've made further changes based on some internet research. I googled "Amy Kelly actress" and other variants and used the info on the following pages to improve the article: * http://www.limemanagement.tv/candidates/card/id/952 I used this for details of her acting training and past productions *http://www.hellomagazine.com/healthandbeauty/2014012616695/amy-kelly-makeup-get-the-look/ This otherwise useless article did give me the info that she is a part-composer *http://www.mirror.co.uk/tv/tv-news/coronation-street-amy-kelly-praises-3478236 This article has the interesting info in the fourth-to-last paragraph that she has combined her A-levels with playing Maddie. The one thing I can't find is her date of birth but that's not unusual for actors in the programme now. Have a look at these and see how a bit of investigation can give you a wealth of detail. Finally, compare the format of the page now with your previous version. Note the defaultsort which makes the page appear under "K" when listed with the other actor pages rather than "A" and the addition of the category "Coronation Street actors". The image resize makes the page look far more "professional" and structured. Please follow these tips when adding actor pages in the future and you'll contribute some fine pages to the site.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 09:48, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi there, Could we please ask that you refrain from creating categories thank-you. --Karen2310 (talk) 20:02, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Categories Hi CoroWhovian, Could I ask that you please stop adding literary characters to the Unseen characters category? The latter category is meant for those characters who are referred to but never seen but only in the show itself, not the books. As I'm sure you've noticed, characters unique to the books have their own category. David (talk) 17:46, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :In addition, please could you not add categories to pages which have been in existance for several years e.g. "List of Deaths". A lot of thought went into which category each page should have back in 2008 or 2009 and they may not need additions. If they do, please do make the suggestion on a talk page and let's debate the issue first. Thank you.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 14:05, July 20, 2014 (UTC) ::I've just reversed the changes you have made (again) by adding categories without checking and without debate. "Buildings in Weatherfield" and "Weatherfield businesses" are sub-categories of "Weatherfield" as is "Weatherfield pubs" so you are in effect duplicating categories. Again, you assume you don't know what we've been doing when we've been creating pages for six years and, again, you make changes without debate in the user forum when you think we've made a mistake - we may well have, but it needs checking first.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 14:31, July 24, 2014 (UTC) :::Once again, would you please STOP creating categories without discussing them first? Some of these pages you're adding to a "Houses" category aren't even houses!! --Karen2310 (talk) 09:42, July 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::Could you please stop creating a category for every family? There should be at least four members in the family before we think about adding a category. David (talk) 09:55, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Episode 1 I've just rolled back your change to Episode 1 and Susan's credit. The credits on our pages reflect what was shown on screen. On Episode 1 Susan Cunningham is credited as just "Susan" and that is what we therefore show. That is our manual of style. Once again you have made a change assuming that we have made a mistake or not considered what we are doing and that is just NOT the case. I've asked you before not to make the mistake of assuming we have made additions and changes to this site for the past six years without careful thought. Do we really have to start talking about a ban?--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 09:19, August 12, 2014 (UTC) List of appearances pages Please don't do updates to these types of pages - corrections and error amendments are fine. We have rotas on this site for who does what and Karen updates these pages twice-monthly. Thank you.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 18:25, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Quotes Thanks for adding those character quotes - they're all good ones and really well chosen.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 14:25, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Edit summary Can you please start adding edit summaries to any page changes you make? Thank you.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 17:49, September 3, 2014 (UTC) :Please don't forget the edit summaries!!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 17:13, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Newton and Ridley Is the wording of your additions to the Newton and Ridley your own work or is it taken from the printed page of the book you quote? Please advise.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 17:29, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :Never plagarise! It could get us into legal difficulties: quote or reword but never copy word-for-word.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 22:31, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Quotes No more on Elsie and Annie's pages please. There's enough there now.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 13:33, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Warning You have previously been asked not to create new categories without discussion. Please don't do so.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 16:15, September 25, 2014 (UTC) And once again..... Why did you change the image on the front page of Ken and Deirdre's bedtime stories? On many, many pages with series of that nature, such as the Corrie Years and Street Car stories we put the title caption on the front page. Please start looking around at the way that the rest of the site is constructed before doing such things. I have to be explicit here: we have never had anyone on this site before who has caused us as much work as you do. A massive amount of your entries have been reversed or corrected and we are running out of patience. START THINKING!!!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 18:01, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Bessie Street school I've put a temporary block on the page for Bessie Street school. Please advise your source of info that people like Val Tatlock and Brian Tilsley went to that school and the years that they attended? When the source is proven, the block will be removed.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 22:25, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Why am I blocked? So, i appears I've been blocked for over a month. The website is telling me to speak to an admin to ask why I've been blocked but I can't do that as I'm blocked. Can anyone enlighten me as to why I've been blocked and if I could possibly be unblocked? The CoroWhovian (talk) 17:08, November 8, 2017 (UTC) :I see that you've continued to make additions to the site without answering the question. I'm afraid the ban is now against you.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 14:29, October 4, 2014 (UTC) : :That message was from 2014. Surely my editing skills have progressed since then? The CoroWhovian (talk) 22:35, November 8, 2017 (UTC) Blocked Hi, Is there a reason why I'm still blocked? I've looked through the user pages and the 'reason' field is blank. As this was from 2014 I can't remember what I did wrong. If one of the admins could get back to me I'd be grateful. Thanks. TheCW 2018 (talk) 14:02, October 2, 2018 (UTC) : Read your talk page and the path we went through to reach the decision we made.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 14:10, October 2, 2018 (UTC) :: I understand, but is there a chance of me being unblocked? TheCW 2018 (talk) 14:13, October 2, 2018 (UTC) : :